From The Darkness
by XENORINE
Summary: Motto of this story : Less thought more plot
1. LEFT BEHIND....

**Your POV:**

So here I am now, bleeding to death with a gaping hole in my guts, and another one in my shoulder, sitting against a tree, inside of a park, somewhere in the middle of Kuoh.

'What happened to me ? Where did it go wrong ?'

I slowly lifted my blood-covered hand toward my eyes, and as I slowly started to drift into unconsciousness, I remembered the events that leaded me here, to my death.

**Flashback, your POV:**

I was on my way to Kuoh academy, where I study. I just got transferred here recently, and things were going mostly smoothly.

Only mostly, because nothing can be perfect, something has to be off, and that something was currently someone.

I believe his name is Issei Hyoudou, member of the well-called "perverted trio".

You see, until recently, Kuoh academy was an all-girl school, and only got mixed a few years ago. And while some of the male student came here for good reasons, in my case simply because it was the only highschool that was close enough, some of them, applied here for more... questionable purposes.

The second option concern especially Issei and his two friends, who both came here to, and I quote "becoming the harem kings"...

Now, as much as I know that having a dream to fight for is a great thing, I just can't follow them, and instead, I would just beat them up each time I would hear them talking about perverted stuff.

Passing the school gates, I noticed the trio, staying in a corner and mumbling to themselves, but since I don't wanted any business with them, I just walked past them, and made my way to my class.

As I was walking in the hallway, I spotted some girls, happily gossiping, but as soon as they saw me, the subject of conversation changed.

(AN: "RG" and "RB" mean "random girl" and "random boy")

RG1: Hey, isn't that the knight ?

RG2: You're right, it's him !

RG3: He does looks cute though, right ? And I swear I could see some heart in her eyes after that.

sigh* I feel like some explanations are needed here, you see, it all started a few days ago, as I was making my way toward my class, I suddenly spotted the perverted trio, as two of them, baldy and "measurements-boy" were struggling against a wall, while Issei was apparently complaining about something.

The weird thing is, if I remember correctly, what was on the other side of this wall is... The girls changing room.

'Those perverts are really asking for trouble.'

I sneakily made my way behind them, and suddenly grabbed the two that were peeping by the head, and smashed their skulls together, before turning toward Issei, who was slowly trying to back away.

Issei: M...Mercy ?

"She can't hear you, she's busy healing her teammates." 1

Issei: Wait, did you just-

I didn't gave him enough time to finish his line, and simply whacked his head, making him faceplant into the ground.

I then grabbed the three unconscious perverts by their collars, and dragged them toward the door. I knocked on the door and waited for a response.

It wasn't long before a girl, apparently the captain of the kendo club, opened the door, and she was quite surprised to see a boy waiting, which I can't really blame her for.

Girl: Yes ? What do you want ?

"I'm really sorry to disturb you, but I found those three peeping at you through a hole in the wall." I said pointing to the still unconscious perverted trio.

Girl: Again with them ?!

"Again ? It already happened ?"

Girl: *sigh* Yeah, those three are hopeless, no matter how many time we warn them, they'll always come back later. Are you the one who knocked them out ?

"Yes it was me, and I highly recommend you to cover that hole."

Girl: Very well, you can let them here, we'll deal with them properly later.

"It was my pleasure to help, I can't stand perverts like them."

Girl: Anyway, thank you Mr...

"Y/n, Y/n L/n."

The news of me beating up the perverted trio, quickly spread through the school, and the girls soon started to call me "The mighty knight of Kuoh" and now that title wouldn't leave me.

**Timeskip after class:**

Class just ended, and it was lunch time. As I was about to leave, I overheard what the perverted trio was discussing about:

Baldy: You guys are ready to take a peek at the kendo club changing room ?

Glasses: You bet we are, after all, that's why we came to this school in the first place !

Issei: To fulfill mankind's greatest dream...

All 3: To become harem kings !!

"You guys are truly hopeless, do you really need a reminder of last time ?" I asked them, a menacing look on my face.

Baldy: Shut it pretty boy ! How could that all the girls in this school are swooning over you ?!

"Simple, it's called not being a pervert, and respecting women, and it's also the reason why you perverts don't have a girlfriend."

Glasses: Oh yeah ? Then what about you, you don't have one either !

"Correction, I'm not looking for one, that's different, now if you excuse me, I'm gonna eat lunch. Also, if any of you try to peek, you'll have to go through me first."

I left the classroom, and headed straight to my favorite spot to eat lunch: a shady tree, next to the old school building, and since that no one was officially using it, it was easily the quietest spot of the school. I was just about to fall asleep when I heard several footsteps coming toward me, and they seemed quite in a hurry.

I opened my eyes, mentally cursing the ones who ruined my nap, and I saw a quite interesting sight: the perverted trio, out of breath and with evident signs of a recent beating.

I stare at them, a disapproval look in my face.

"Let me guess, you tried to peek, right ?"

All three: *Gulps in fear*

"But you discovered that they covered the hole and put someone on guard duty..."

All three: *nods slowly*

"And unfortunately for you, out of all the directions you could've run off, and all the people you could've bumped in... It had to be me." I said cracking my knuckles.

All three: ***Shiver in fear***

As I was about to beat them up once again, a sudden breeze blew past us, making me look up, only to be met with the glare of a red-haired girl, staring at us from a window.

I held her gaze for a few seconds, before she turned around and disappeared in the shadows.

I was wondering what just happened, when I heard:

Issei: Did you see her boobs ?!

Baldy: Off course, they were absolutely huge !!

"Could you guys stop being perverted for a second and tell me who she is ?"

Issei: wait you don't know her ?!

"I got transferred here recently, I don't know everyone yet."

Glasses: Well, Rias Gremory, chest..

"If you tell me her measurements, I swear to God that I'll personally make sure that you never have children."

Glasses: O...okay, Rias Gremory, third year, president of the occult research club, got transferred here from Scandinavia, peoples call her "the goddess of Kuoh".

'The "goddess" huh ? Bullshit ! Peoples should be recognized for what they do, not who they are !'

"Anyway, lunch will end soon, we should go back to class now."

"And guys, don't think I forgot, I'm still gonna beat you up for trying to peep."

They all scratched their heads in embarrassment, and followed me, staying at a respectable distance from me.

**3rd person POV:**

Rias: Well, that was... Interesting, to say the least...

???: Is something bothering you, buchou ?

Rias turned around, facing a raven-haired girl, standing in the other side of a chess board.

Rias: Akeno, who was the boy with Issei ? The one with H/c hair ?

Akeno: Well, I believe his name is Y/n L/n, he got transferred here recently, he's in the same class as Issei, and everyone calls him "The mighty knight of Kuoh".

Rias: I see...

Akeno: Do you think he possess a sacred gear, like Issei ?

Rias: I don't think so, his body isn't releasing any magical energy right now, but something seemed off about him.

Akeno: Do you want me to follow him as well ?

Rias: No, for now, just focus on Issei. Also, checkmate. She said moving a rook piece acrossacross the board.

Akeno: Awww, I'm sorry, I tried to make it challenging for you.

Rias: It's okay Akeno. She then undressed herself and entered the shower.

**Timeskip, your POV:**

I was walking home with Issei, since we live in the same neighborhood, and said pervert was painfully rubbing a huge bump on his head.

Issei: Was it really necessary to hit us THAT hard ?

"It's the only way for you and your two friends to learn to respect women, I'll stop if you finally stop being a pervert."

???: Um... Excuse me...

We turned around to be met by a really cute girl, wearing a highschool uniform, and it's useless to say that Issei was already checking her out.

"Keep your hormones in check, pervert." I said whacking him on the head.

"Excuse his behavior, what do you need ?"

???: A...Are you Issei Hyoudou, by any chances ?

Issei: Yes, that's me.

'I swear to god Issei, if you've done anything bad to her...'

Yuma: Well, I'm Yuma Amano, and I was wondering if you would be my boyfriend ?

Well, it's a good thing that I wasn't drinking anything right now, 'cause I would probably just choke on it. Did that girl seriously just asked ISSEI out ?

At least, said pervert was as confused as I were, but quickly got over it, and answered happily.

Issei: Of course, I would love too, what about a date Sunday ?

Yuma: That sound lovely, I'll meet you at the park at 12:00.

With that, she left, and Issei turned toward me, with a mix of fear, hope and happiness on his face.

"*sigh* I'm not helping you on that one, Issei, I already feel sorry enough for that poor girl."

Issei: Please Y/n, I beg you, I don't want to screw this up ! He got on his knees, pleading me.

'Now that I think about it, maybe this girl can help Issei getting rid of his perverted antics; or maybe not, but it's worth a try.'

"Fine Issei, I'll follow you on your "date", and I'll try to prevent you from doing something perverted."

Issei: Thank you, I just need you to stay out of sight, I don't want Yuma to notice you following us !

'Seriously, what have I gotten myself into ?'

**Timeskip to the "date"**

I must say, I wasn't planning to spend my entire Sunday afternoon stalking a classmate on his date, but it's what I'm currently doing.

I got here a little ahead of Issei and Yuma, to prevent him from "screwing things up", and he was doing surprisingly well, I hadn't to intervene as they went to the mall, the arcade and the theater.

The day was quite uneventful ( For me that is ) and I was about to head home while they were back to the fountain in the park.

Yuma: Issei, I wanted to ask you something...

She whispered the last part, but I was still able to hear it.

Yuma: Would you die for me ?

'That's... not something you usually ask on a date...'

Issei seemed just as confused as I was.

Issei: I'm sorry, but could you repeat that ?

Yuma: I said, would you die for me ?

A bright light filled the park, and Yuma changed into a much "more developed" version of herself, in sort some of skimpy outfit.

And of course, Issei was already drooling over her new body, so he couldn't notice the pink, spear-looking weapon that appeared out of nowhere in her hand.

She threw it at Issei, and without any time (or attention) to dodge it, he got hit in the gut, and blood splattered everywhere.

'Yuma': That's a shame really, but if you want to blame someone, blame god for putting a sacred gear on you.

'Wait, god ?!... Sacred gears ? What the hell is going on here ?!!'

'Yuma': But for now, I have to take care of a little pest !

She summoned another of those weapons, and tossed it... Directly at me !!

I barely had enough time to dodge it, and it pierced my right shoulder, and I let out a VERY painful scream.

'Yuma': So I was right, you were following us, I must say, you're pretty stealthy for a human, but you couldn't fool a fallen angel.

I didn't respond, instead, I tried to cover the gaping hole in my shoulder.

'Yuma: I'm sorry about that, but you saw too much, so I have no choice but to eliminate you.

She created another spear, and pointed it directly at me.

'Yuma': before I do so, mind telling me your name, so I would know what to mark on your grave ?

"...Y/n...Y/n L/n..."

Raynare: Well Y/n, my name is Raynare.

Raynare: I'm really sorry about that, you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Heh, I'm never helping someone with a date ever again..."

She then drove her spear in my guts, leaving me to die on the ground.

3rd person POV:

Raynare: My job here is done, I should probably leave now.

She deployed her black-feathered wings, and flew off.

Silence filled the entire park, the only audible noise being the shaky breath of the two dying boys on the ground.

Suddenly, a bright red light, emanating from a circle, filled the park, and from that circle emerged the red-haired girl from school, Rias Gremory, this time accompanied by a blond boy.

They spotted Issei, and Rias seemed quite satisfied with that, she pulled what looked like some pawn pieces, and put them on his chest.

In a bright light, the pieces were absorbed by Issei, and when the light died down, he seemed perfectly fine, as his wounds just disappeared.

She used another circle to transport him somewhere else, and they were about to leave, when the boy spotted something else in the darkness.

???: Buchou, I think there is someone else here...

He got close enough to recognize who was lying in a pond of his own blood.

???: I know him, he's in the same class as Issei, everyone call him the "knight of Kuoh"

Rias: Kiba, what are you doing ?

Kiba: We need to save him, if he stay here, he's gonna die for sure. He said helping said boy to stand up.

Rias: He doesn't possess a sacred gear, there's no way that I would waste a piece on a worthless human like him. 5

Kiba: But...

Rias: Kiba, I'm your master, and as your master, I command you to put him down.

Kiba: But...fine.

Your POV:

Kiba slowly put me down, making me sitting against a tree.

Kiba: I'm sorry Y/n.

"D...Don't worry about this, I know you're not doing it by choice."

Kiba: Thank you, may our paths cross again someday.

With that, he leaved with his so-called "master", and silence filled the park once again.

Flashback end:

'So, that bitch had the power to save me huh ? A "worthless human...'

I closed my eyes, and let myself sink into unconsciousness.

'I guess this is how I'm gonna die...'

...

...

'No...'

'No, I'm certainly not going to die here, I'm gonna show that bitch how much of a mistake she made, not saving me, I'm gonna make her pay !!'

**???: That's the spirit...Partner.**

**So here is my new story and i have made a Pokemon FanFic because the last one i started was not finished by me.**

**ENJOY!!**


	2. Meeting The Bitch

**Your POV:**

**???: That's the spirit... Partner.**

Hearing those words, my eyes shot open, and to my surprise, I wasn't in the park anymore. In fact, I couldn't tell where I was, as I was apparently floating in some sort of endless void.

I quickly checked myself, and my wounds were gone, even my clothes were now repaired.

"Am I dead ?"

**???: Not yet, but that certainly was a close call.**

"Who are you ? And where are you ?"

**???: How rude of me to not introduce myself...**

I then saw a gigantic shadow slowly descending toward me, and it slowly revealed itself to be some sort of giant, dragon-like creature.

**???: The name's Giratina, and as you can probably already see, I'm a dragon.**

"OK..."

**Giratina: I... was expecting something a little more... Like, you know, being surprised by this...**

"I just got murdered by a fallen angel, and apparently, some of my classmates are supernatural beings as well. Meeting a dragon isn't THAT surprising after that."

**Giratina: Fair point I guess. Anyway, I came here with a proposition.**

"What kind of proposition ?"

**Giratina: You see, I lost my physical body a long time ago, what you're seeing now is a representation of my soul.**

**Giratina: This place represent the link between our souls, but if you stay here for too long, you'll die for sure, So here's the proposition: You want revenge, and I need a new body. I could easily become your sacred gear, and give you enough power to payback the red-haired bitch**.

"Deal."

**Giratina: Of course I understand if you need some time to think about it and-what did you just said ?**

"I said deal, my life's on the line and I won't lie, life is a pretty good thing, I would like to keep it that way."

**Giratina: Very well, but I must warn you: the process of me becoming your sacred gear induce tremendous amounts of pain, and there's a chance that your body won't be able to hold it, and explode.**

"I'm ready. Do it."

**Giratina: Well, you asked for it...**

He glowed a dark-purplish light and disappeared, replaced by a small ball of light, which goes straight to my chest, and slowly got absorbed in my body.

As soon as the light made contact with me, my whole body immediately felt excruciating amount of pain. I was prepared for that, but it still was properly unbearable, like if every single cell in my body was being ripped apart. My head felt like it splitted open, ready to explode, my very soul was burning, and as I felt new powers and strength flowing through my veins and foreign memories entering my mind, I had to fight back every second to not fall unconscious.

After what seemed like an eternity, the pain finally faded away, and I just laid in the void, my entire body sore after what happened.

"Is... Is it over ?"

(AN: That ' ' happen when Giratina is talking directly to your mind)

**Giratina: 'Indeed it is, and I must say, you impressed me, I expected you to fall unconscious several times.'**

"So, what now ?"

**Giratina: 'Well, the simple fact of having me as your sacred gear should give you enough power to stand up against those devils and fallen angels if you bump into them again.'**

"You were that powerful ?"

**Giratina: 'Of course, I may not look like it, but I was one of the strongest being ever, back in my time, as I'm a dragon god.'**

"Dragon...God ?"

**Giratina: 'That's right, and since the process gave you my memories as well, I believe there's no need for me to explain.'**

I searched into those new memories that I got, and it was overwhelming. I managed to learn some stuff about the three faction, the holy war, the two heavenly dragons, and other minor stuff.

(AN: What do you mean, a "lazy trick to avoid to explain the anime background" ?!) 1

"It's... Overwhelming, to say the least..."

**Giratina: 'I can understand that.'**

"Anyway, how do I get out of here ?"

...

...

**Giratina: '...oops...'**

"You're kidding me..."

**Giratina: 'Yes, I am, Hehehe.'**

"*sigh*"

Giratina: 'But, jokes apart, this place represent the link between our souls, so just focus on your destination and you'll be able to teleport out of here.'

I did as he said, and closed my eyes, concentrating on my house, only to feel a sharp pain on my face.

I opened my eyes, to see that I faceplanted into my bedroom's floor.

**Giratina: 'Well, that was certainly an impressive landing. You already got the basics of it, but you need to work on your accuracy.'**

"No shit Sherlock..." I said, feeling my slightly-bloody nose.

"I should probably get ready to school, but how much time did I spend in that place ?"

**Giratina: 'Barely a few minutes, time slow down in your mindscape.'**

I finally got to bed, and slowly drifted to sleep, preparing myself for the first day of my new life.

**Timeskip to next morning:**

I groggily woke up, and slowly prepared myself for school. I was just about to leave the house when:

**Giratina: 'Good morning'**

"So, you're still here..."

**Giratina: 'I see that someone isn't really a morning person, and don't worry, once our souls are fully fused, I should fade into your subconscious, probably.'**

"If you say so..."

**Giratina: 'Also, you don't need to speak out loud when you're talking to me, I'm in your mind, so I can hear your thoughts.'**

'That's good to hear, but what do I do if I encounter one of these devils at school, am I strong enough ?

**Giratina: 'Let me put this into simple terms: You can win ! You feel great ! You.can.do.this ! **

'Please don't shout this early...'

I passed the school gates, and noticed Kiba, of course surrounded by his fanclub. I couldn't resist and decided to play a little trick on him, so I approached him from behind, and lightly tapped his shoulder.

I really should've brought a camera with me, man his face when he recognized me was hilarious, he was barely able to stutter a few words.

Kiba: Y/n...But...How...I mean...

"Let's just say I had a lot of chance back there."

Kiba: Well, I'm glad you were able to make it.

We shook hands, but I immediately regretted it when all his fangirls started to fantasize and daydream about us.

RG*1: The prince and the knight are interacting together ?!

RG*2: No way, they're so hot !!

**Giratina: 'Successful with the ladies, aren't you ?'**

'They can get really annoying at time.'

I made my way toward my class and sat down, but to my surprise, Issei wasn't here, much to his two friends confusion.

I just waited for class to start, but since I gained Giratina's memories, it became even more boring than before.

Yes, I'm still asking myself where did he learned to resolve equations.

**Giratina: 'I'm asking myself the same thing, do you really need to learn all of this ?'**

'Not really, most of this stuff will be useless to us, but they make us learn it no matter what.'

**Giratina: Have you humans really evolved within the centuries ?'**

'*sigh* Sometimes I'm asking myself...'

Our conversation was quite rudely interrupted when Kiba entered the classroom.

Kiba: I'm really sorry to disturb the class, but my club president would like to see Y/n right now.

Professor: Of course, Mr.Y/n, if you would...

"Fine..."

I reluctantly got up, and followed Kiba toward the old school building.

'Looks like Rias Gremory is already making her move...'

**Giratina: 'Indeed, you need to be careful with her, you may have enough strength to stand against her, but I don't know if it's enough to beat her.'**

**Giratina: 'Wait, did you just said "Gremory" ?'**

'Yes, that's her name, why do you ask ?'

I suddenly felt a slight headache, and anger that wasn't coming from me. Luckily, since I was only following him, Kiba didn't notice.

'Okay, what was that ?'

**Giratina: 'Sorry about that, it's just that I have a... Score of some sort to settle with the Gremory household.'**

'You know them ?'

**Giratina: 'It's more than just know, they tried to capture me in the past, and turn me into some sort of guard dog.'**

'And what happened ?'

**Giratina: Let's just say they lost half their territory AND their pride this day.' And I could almost hear him snicker in my head.**

'That's a nice story, but for now, try to keep it down, we're almost there.'

**Giratina: 'Fine, just don't mention my presence yet, I want to savor my return when the time is right.'**

'Roger that.' And with that I felt him slightly fading away, as he masked his energy.

We finally reached the building, and Kiba led us to a door on the second floor, and opened the door.

Now, as much as the building looks pretty ruined from the outside, it's actually pretty cozy in the inside.

The room we just entered consisted on a few couches disposed around a table, with a few libraries on the wall, and was entirely lighted with a bunch of candles.

And right before me, stood that bitch who let me die last evening in that park, because I was a "worthless human".

Rias Gremory...

**_Did you noticed how much I respect Rias ? No ? It's because I don't._**


	3. Plucking A Crow

_" ": You talking_

_' ': You thinking_

' ': **_Giratina talking to your mind_**

**Your POV:**

Here stood that bitch who let me die in that park.

Rias Gremory...

And she seemed quite satisfied that I was here.

Rias: Good job Kiba, you may leave now.

He left the room, closing the door behind him, and the tomato turned toward me.

Rias: Now, I believe that you must have questions.

"Yes, and the first one is: Why do you suddenly care about me, you didn't showed that much interest in me when I was dying, last evening."

**Giratina: 'buuurn !'**

Rias: Well, that's exactly why I asked you to come over, I want to know, how did you managed to survive ?

"I had a lot of luck, and a little help from someone."

Rias: And who might be that "someone" ?

"Piss off, tomato head, I'm not telling anything else."

I could tell that she doesn't like that nickname, but tried to keep her cool.

Rias: I see, anyway, I have a proposition for you: would you like to join my peer-

"Not a chance tomato head, I would never throw away my humanity to become your servant."

Rias: So you already know...

"That all of you in this club are devils ? Yes, I know."

Rias: But what about that, I'll let you the entire night to think about this, so you can give me your answer tomorrow.

"Suits you, tomato head, just know that my answer won't change."

Rias: And please stop calling me that.

"Fine strawberry head."

Rias:...Whatever, you may leave now.

I exited the room, and since classes were almost over, I just packed my things and prepared to leave.

'So, how did I pulled that off ?'

**Giratina:** **'Well, you pissed off and highly disrespected the heiress of one of the most powerful devil family so... Great job !'**

**3rd person POV:**

Rias watched the boy leaving the room, and turned around, facing Akeno, who suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

Akeno: So, buchou, did you manage to learn something ?

Rias: No, and I don't understand, his body isn't releasing any energy, he still doesn't possess a sacred gear, but he managed, not only to survive, but he also gained knowledge about the supernatural world.

Akeno: So what's the plan ?

Rias: For now, I want you to follow him, along with Issei, and report me anything that could help us. He's hiding something, and I want to know what.

Akeno: So I got to follow the cutie ? Tonight's gonna be fun~.

**Your POV:**

I just shivered, just as something extremely dangerous was watching me from the shadows.

I was just walking home with Issei, which apparently got in class right after that I leaved, and he seemed quite puzzled about something, and judging by his expression, it wasn't something perverted this time.

'Perhaps he somehow remember what happened last evening ?'

**Giratina:**** 'There's a slight possibility, also be careful, I feel a familiar power emanating from within that boy.'**

'What do you think it is ?'

**Giratina:** **'I need more time to be sure, but if it's what I think it is, then I'm gonna laugh extremely loudly.'**

'If you say so...'

We continued to walk in silence, until we reached the park where we both died last night, and the closer to the fountain we went, the more anxious Issei became.

Issei: Hey, Y/n, can I ask you something ?

"If it doesn't involve boobs, then go ahead."

Issei: What happened last nigh, after my date ?

"You don't remember ?"

Issei: Well, I do remember something, but it's just unbelievable, and everyone else at school seemed to forgot about Yuma.

'Poor Issei, if you think that what happened last night was unbelievable, then I have bad news for you.'

"We came that close to the fountain, why don't we just check it out ?"

He agreed, and we checked the surroundings of the fountain.

Everything seemed right, but we spotted a few drops of blood, proving that something bad really happened here recently.

Issei seemed lost in his toughs, and I suddenly felt something approaching us.

**Giratina: **'**Looks like we got some company'**

'I noticed, they feel just like that girl who killed us both, fallen angel maybe ?'

Giratina: 'exactly, only this one looks a little weaker.'

"Issei, we need to move, now."

Issei: Huh ? What do you-

**Giratina:** **'DODGE !!'**

I suddenly jumped aside, dodging a blue spear that was heading straight for my head, and I turned toward the source of the power.

"You can come out now, I know you're here."

From behind a tree, a man revealed himself; he was wearing a trench coat, a fedora on his head, and he was holding another spear in his hand.

"Quick advice for you pal, stay away from elementary schools, or else you'll get arrested."

???: You have quite the mouth for a brat like you. Anyway, the name's Dohnaseek, and I'm here to finish Raynare's job.

"The pervert's right here, do whatever you want with him, I won't stop you."

Dohnaseek: You managed to detect me, even though I was hiding my presence, and you also dodged my attack, I'm afraid that I can't let you live, as you might be a threat to us.

'Why do I get a sense of déjà-vu ?'

Dohnaseek: Anyway, the main target here is that boy, so sit back and wait your turn.

He turned toward Issei and attacked him with his spears, but Issei managed to deflect them with a red gauntlet that suddenly appeared on his right hand. Sadly, it wasn't enough, and he got skewered in the guts once again, then that "Donut-stick" guy turned toward me, about to launch another spear.

'Giratina, I think now would be a nice time to help.'

**Giratina:** **'Don't worry about it, just focus on your strength, and you'll be able to kick his ass.'**

I concentrated, and just as the spear was about to hit me, I felt a huge surge in power, as well as a sharp pain in my back, and a dark aura appeared around me, making the spear dissipates into nothingness.

I was surprised about that, but Dohnaseek, on the other hand, seemed quite pissed off by what he just witnessed.

'So that's the power I gained...'

**Giratina:**** It is, but for now, I highly recommend you to focus on the enemy in front of you.'**

Dohnaseek: How... How could you possibly be that powerful ?! According to Raynare, you were just a human back there !!

"So she still remember me ? I'm flattered, but right now..."

I extended my hand toward him, and started to gather energy in it.

"... I feel like plucking a crow."

**"SHADOW BALL"**

I unleashed some of Giratina's powers, in the form of what looked like a fireball, but the flames were a dark purple, and I tossed it toward my opponent with surprising speed.

He managed to dodge my attack by summoning his wings and flying upwards, but sadly for him, I manipulated the ball, making it go upward as well, and hitting him, nearly tearing up his left wing in the process.

He plummeted to the ground, and I made my way toward him, another shadow ball forming in my hand.

I saw him crawling out of the crater he made with his impressive landing, and I was about to finish him off, when a familiar red light filled the park.

Rias: How dare you attack my lovely servants, you fallen scum... What happened here ?

Dohnaseek: That red hair... You must be a Gremory. So I assume that those two are part of your peerage.

"Well, the pervert is, but I'm still 100% human."

Rias: We'll discuss about that later, anyway, you were right, I'm Rias Gremory, and the one on the ground is indeed part of my peerage.

Kiba: Hey, Y/n, what are these things on your back ?

Looking above my shoulder, I discovered what looked like six black tendrils coming out of my back, each one of them having a bright red crystal embedded at the end, and after a closer inspection, they looked a lot like Giratina's wings when I first met him.

"Giratina, mind explaining ?"

**Giratina: Well, those are called the shadow wings, they allow you to use my powers to attack and defend yourself.**

Rias: Who are you talking to ?

"This is not your business, Gremory."

Dohnaseek tried to use my distraction as an escape, but the tendrils immediately grabbed his ankle, holding him in place.

"And where do you think you're going ?"

I said making the ball getting closer and closer to his face by the second.

Rias: please Y/n, just let him go.

"Tch..."

I reluctantly let go of him, and retracted the tendrils in my back, discarding my aura in the process.

Donuts-stick quickly got up and bowed to Rias.

Dohnaseek: My apologies, I didn't know that he was part of your peerage, but I highly recommend you to keep him on a tighter leash, or he might stumble into someone less compliant than me.

Dohnaseek: And about you human, just know that I'll keep an eye on you, to see if you're really a threat or not.

"Suits yourself, and don't forget to tell Raynare I said Hi."

Dohnaseek: Little brat...

And with that he flew off, and I was about to leave too, but the tomato had other plans.

Rias: You're not going anywhere, you still need to answer our questions.

"I already told you to piss off tomato head, I'm not gonna answer any questions from you, so just take Issei and leave."

Rias: And I already told you to stop calling me that !

"I'm sorry, does beet hair suit your taste ?"

Rias: You... You're just messing up with me are you ?

"You managed to figure that out all by yourself ? I'm impressed."

I didn't gave them enough time to reply, and I just teleported to my house, this time properly landing on my bed.

**Giratina: 'Well, things keeps getting more and more interesting.'**

"For you maybe, but for me it's just mean more problems to deal with, just as if the bitch wasn't enough, I managed to attract the attention of some fallen angels as well."

"I need to get stronger, or else I'll not be able to handle all of this."

**Giratina: 'I can help you with that, by training you in your mindscape while you're sleeping.'**

"What are we waiting for then ?..."

I got in bed, and prepared myself for a -beating- vigorous training session.

**3rd person POV:**

Unknown to him, there were several figures, 6 to be precise, watching him from afar.

???2: Are you sure that he's the one ?

???1: Absolutely, his powers may be weakened, but there's still presents within the boy.

???3: So what do we do now ?

???1: We wait, and we observe, to see if he is able to unlock the full extent of his powers.

???2: But what if he become a threat ?

???1: We'll advise when the time come, but the boy doesn't look like a destroyer.

???2: If you say so, father.

???4: I can't wait to see big brother again...

**Now a message, if some of you were expecting a harem or some lemons in this story, here's my answer:**

**Hope it's clear enough.**


	4. A Warning

**Your POV:**

I was standing, no scratch that, I was lying on my back, in my mindscape, after a rather "vigorous" training session with Giratina, who was currently in his human form, and looked like he didn't even warmed up yet.

**Giratina: I believe this is enough training for now.**

"My body agrees with you. Seriously, I still wonder how I'm still alive by now..."

**Giratina: Well, this is your mindscape, it's normal for you to not be able to die here.**

"About that, I wanted to ask..."

I painfully sat, and designated my surroundings.

"Why does my mindscape looks like this ? It doesn't makes any sense..."

**Giratina: For you that is, but this is a reproduction of where I was before meeting you, it's a place called "_The Distortion Dealm"._**

"So this was your home then ?"

**Giratina: I would probably call it a prison rather than a "home".**

"You were imprisoned here ? What happened ?"

Before he could answer me, I suddenly started to fade away, as I was waking up.

**Giratina: This will be a story for another time, you should get ready for school now.**

**Giratina: and please, when you wake up... Just don't freak out.**

"Why would I be freaking out ?"

**Giratina: Don't worry about it, I'll see you later.**

With that, I finally disappeared from my mindscape.

**Giratina's mind: 'And judging by how "They" already managed to locate us, it shouldn't be that long before he learns the truth...'**

**Back to the real world, still your POV: **

I groggily woke up, still half-asleep, but when I tried to get up, I couldn't, as I felt a weight on my chest.

I then spotted a rather large bump under my covers, but as I was still questioning myself, and tried to figure things out, it started to shift, revealing... a naked Akeno ?!!!

At that moment, only one thought crossed my mind, and it was:

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!'

**Giratina: 'I told you to not freak out...'**

'Wait, you knew about that ?! Since when ?!!'

**Giratina: 'Well, she showed up literally 30 seconds after you fell asleep, and she was clinging to you this entire time.'**

'Why haven't you told me anything about this, if you knew from the beginning ?!'

**Giratina: 'First: I wanted you to focus on your training, and second: she looked extremely comfortable, sleeping with you like that.'**

'I may be the kind of person that enjoy cuddles, but this is a little too much.'

Akeno finally woke up, and redressed herself, giving me a full view of her body in the process.

Akeno: Go back to bed, you make a perfect pillow~.

My reflexes kicked in, and I pushed her aside, and she hit the ground with a loud "thud".

"Alright, two questions. One: Why are you in my bed, and two: WHY THE HELL ARE YOU NAKED ?!!"

She got up from the floor, and approached me, a little too much for comfort, in fact.

Akeno: Well, to answer your first question, Rias asked me to look after you, but when I saw you sleeping so peacefully, I couldn't resist, and next, I always sleep naked.

'That damn tomato, when will she learn to mind her own business ?'

Akeno: If that can reassure you, we didn't do anything.

I checked, and breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of my pajamas, still on.

Akeno: But you know, I wouldn't mind being more "private" with you~.

"J...Just get up already, we're gonna be late for school."

**Timeskip after breakfast:**

We were now walking to school, and Akeno was close to me, very close.

In fact, she just wrapped herself around my arm, and refused to let go of it.

"So mind telling me why you're clinging to me like that ?"

Akeno: I already told you, Rias asked me to watch after you, in case one of those fallen angels try to murder you again.

"How many times do I need to tell her that I'm NOT gonna join her peerage ?! And I'm plenty able to defend myself, thank you very much."

Akeno: Don't be that insensitive, she really cares about you, you know.

"She only cares about my powers, to her, I was nothing but a "worthless human" before I get them."

Halfway to school, we bumped into Rias and Issei, walking together, looks like the pervert has the same surprise as me when he woke up this morning.

Issei: Yo Y/n, so, you too...

"If you say another word about this, I'll be forced to punch you, Issei." I said, covering my hand in purple aura.

The pervert was scared shitless, and kept his mouth shut for the rest of the path.

Once we passed the school gates, we immediately grabbed all the attention of everyone that was present.

RG1: Is that Akeno walking with the knight ?

RG2: No way, are they dating ?!

RB: Dammit, I'd wish to be in his place right now...

RG3: Hey, why are Rias and the pervert holding hands ?

We finally reached our class, and Akeno let go of my arm.

Rias: We'll see you after classes, I'll send someone to fetch you later.

"I already told you to stop order me around..."

She just ignored me, and Akeno blew me a kiss, as I just waved back.

Issei and I entered the classroom and-

???: YOU BASTARDS !!

I instinctively dodged a fist that was going for my face, and put my attacker in a armlock.

Baldy: Ow ow OW !!

It was the two remaining members of the perverted trio who tried to ambush us, and half-succeeded, as they got Issei.

Glasses: Why were you walking with the goddesses, you traitors ?!

I couldn't care less about that, so I just released the baldy, and sat down at my desk, waiting for the day to end, while occasionally scaring off some guys who tried to beat me up for apparently "dating" Akeno.

The day ended, and we were just waiting for that "someone" to fetch us.

I already had an idea of who is going to show up, and my hunch confirmed itself when I heard some high-pitched screams coming from the hallway.

'Looks like the prince is about to show up.'

And right in cue, Kiba entered the classroom, followed closely by his fangirls.

Kiba: Are Issei and Y/n here ? I'm looking for them.

"Don't bother asking them, Kiba, we're right here."

Kiba: Good, Rias asked me to retrieve you to the ORC clubroom.

"Go ahead, pretty boy, I already know ya way."

Giratina: 'You need to stay away from your computer.'

'Shut up that one's hilarious.'

The three of us left the classroom, with half the girls fantasizing about me and Kiba, while the other half was complaining about Issei.

Giratina: 'You were right, they are annoying;'

'Told you so...'

Soon enough, we reached the clubroom, and it hasn't changed that much since last time, the only difference was Akeno, who immediately walked to me, and that white-haired girl, eating some sweets on a couch.

Akeno: So you're here, I was worried that you would decline the invitation.

"She never really gave me a choice in the first place..."

We suddenly heard running water from a door, on the other side of the room, and of course, Issei's reaction was predictable.

Issei: You guys have a shower here ?!

This sentence earned him a bump on the head, making him very "intimate" with the wall.

"Those perverted antics of you will get you into trouble one day, Issei."

What surprised me next was when the little girl walked to me, and handed me a chocolate bar.

Koneko: The name's Koneko Toujou, let's be friends.

She had an emotionless voice, and for some reasons, she reminded me of a cat.

I sat down on one of the couch, with Akeno sitting by my side, and started to eat the bar.

Akeno: Well, this is a first, I've never seen Koneko sharing her sweets with anyone before, she likes you.

"For what I understood, we both hate perverts, so I don't find it that surprising after all."

The water stopped, and soon, Rias came out of the bathroom in her uniform, drying her hair.

Rias: I'm sorry for making you wait, I didn't had time to shower at your house, Issei.

Said pervert, who managed to disencrust himself from the wall, looked down in regrets.

Issei: I DID proposed you to...

Rias: Now, Issei, I believe you have several questions, but before, let me ask you something: Do you believe in the supernatural ?

Issei: Not really, why are you asking ?

She then revealed her wings, along with Akeno, Koneko and Kiba.

**Timeskip because everyone know what happened (and also because I don't know how to write it down...)**

To say that Issei was shocked would be an understatement, he just froze stiff after those revelations.

Me, on the other hand, I was calmly drinking some tea Akeno made. I may not be a big fan of tea, but I'm forced to admit, it actually tastes really good.

Issei: So let me get this straight: That girl I dated was real and a fallen angel, and she erased everyone's memories about her after she killed me, what she did because I possess what's called a "Sacred Gear" ?

Rias: that's correct.

Issei: And the reason that I'm still alive, is because you reincarnated me as a devil, since you and everyone in this club are actually devils.

Rias: Exactly.

Issei: But then, what about Y/n ? He died that night too, right ? So does that mean you reincarnated him too ?

Rias: In fact-

***SHACLKING***

Before Rias could really answer his questions, everyone in the room heard a loud noise of broken dish.

They all turned toward me, as I was gripping what remained of my now-empty cup of tea.

I tried to remain as calm as possible, but I was literally two inches away from bursting out.

"No Issei, she didn't reincarnated me, I'm still a human." I said, gritting my teeth.

Rias: That is why I asked you to come over. You're claiming you're still human, but you managed to defeat a fallen angel, and you almost killed him.

Rias: You also need to give me your answer about joining my peerage.

"My answer hasn't changed, Gremory, I refuse to be your servant."

Issei: Come on Y/n, you could get so many things being a devil, like a longer life or more power !

Rias: He's not wrong you know.

"A longer lifespan doesn't appeal me, and I already have more than enough power."

**Giratina: 'Aww, thank you.'**

Rias: Please Y/n, I ask you to reconsider-

I couldn't hold it any longer, and burst in controlled anger.

"I already told you this numerous times, Gremory, I would never throw away my humanity for you, even if I was promised eternal youth and power. You said I was nothing but a "worthless human" before I got these powers, and now that I have them, you suddenly care ? You disgust me, you're just a power hungry bitch !!"

I released a large amount of aura, and my wings sprouted out of my back, flaring wildly.

Everyone in the room took a step back, and everyone beside Issei assumed a battle stance, preparing themselves for battle.

**Giratina: 'Please calm down, now's not the time to start a direct conflict with the Gremory household.'**

I slowly breathed in and out, and managed to discard my aura, and I sat back on the couch, under the cautious glares of all of the ORC members.

"Listen here, I'm sorry about my sudden outburst, but I still mean what I said, I will NOT join you."

Still unsure of what to do, Rias slowly regained her composure.

Rias: A...anyway, Issei, now that you're part of my peerage, you'll need to deliver those flyers. She said, handing one entire bag of those, and they looked quite similar to the one Issei got in his date.

The pervert didn't seem overjoyed with that.

"Not what you expected by being a devil Issei ?"

Issei: It doesn't matter, with my new lifespan and powers, I'll finally be able to become-

"Go on, finish that sentence, I dare you..."

Issei: N...Nevermind, I'll be going now.

With that, he left the clubroom to deliver those flyers, and I prepared to leave too.

"I'm heading home now, and Gremory, don't try to follow me, or you'll regret it."

I finally got out of here, and headed back home, but on the way, I couldn't shake off the feeling that I was being followed, but not by a devil, or even anything that I've met before.

I reached my house, and sat down on my couch, still feeling those powers approaching me, but for some reason, they felt... Familiar, almost reassuring.

I was lost in my thought, and I failed to notice they were that close already, but I realized it when they suddenly knocked on my door.

"Should I answer ? They didn't feel harmful but they're definitely strong."

**Giratina: 'You can open the door, I know them, they mean no ill.'**

"Alright then"

I opened the door, and spotted six figures eyeing me from head to toes.

The taller one suddenly extended its hand toward me, and spoke:

???1: Good evening, host of Giratina, my name is Arceus, and I believe we need to talk.

**Telling Rias to fuck off. It never gets old_._**


	5. Meeting His Family

Your POV:

I was now sitting on my couch, in front of those peoples, as that "Arceus" guy sat in front of me.

"You said your name is Arceus, but it still doesn't tell me exactly who you are."

Arceus: So he didn't tell you about us ? He's really getting more and more rude over the years.

**Giratina: Shut up you old fool...**

"You two know each other ?"

**Giratina: I guess it's time to introduce myself properly. I am Giratina, dragon god of chaos and destruction, and those people... are my family.**

"Wait, family ?"

Arceus: He's right, I'm Arceus, the god of order and creation.

The two figures who were standing behind him introduced themselves:

???2: I'm Dialga, the dragon god of time.

???3: And I'm Palkia, the dragon god of space.

The three last figures, who were actually sitting on another couch together, introduced themselves all at once, making things rather confusing.

*left* ???4: I'm Azelf, deity of willpower.

*middle* ???5: I'm Mesprit, deity of feelings.

*right* ???6: And I'm Uxie, deity of knowledge.

"Well, as you probably already know, I'm Y/n, and to be fair, I never imagined having that many divinities in my house at the same time..."

Arceus: There's no need to be afraid about that, you're practically a part of the family since your soul and Giratina's

are fused.

"You know about him being my sacred gear?"

Dialga: That's why we came here in the first place, to see if you're able to wield his powers correctly, and I must say, I'm disappointed.

**Giratina: Cut him some slack already, it's been literally two days and he's already able to use my powers, for a human, it's not a small feat.**

Arceus: Both of you calm down, we didn't came here to fight.

"So why are you here, apart for telling me how weak I am ?"

Palkia: That's the whole point, we're here to help you achieving your full potential. We weren't supposed to intervene yet, but your little "encounter" with that fallen angel, and the fact there's devils trying to recruit you forced us to reveal ourselves.

"If it can reassure you, I gently told them to piss off and leave me alone."

Arceus: Yes, we felt how "gentle" you were, but that actually is a very good thing.

"And why is that ?"

Arceus: I'll keep it simple: By accepting Giratina as your sacred gear, your souls fused, making you the next dragon god of chaos and destruction, and his successor.

"... So... does that mean... I'm a god now ?"

Palkia: Not yet at least, you'll only be considered one if you're able to master the full extend of Giratina's powers. For now, you're considered as a "Dragon god emperor".

**Giratina: It'll also mean that you've overcome me, and proved yourself to be stronger than I was. Once you reach that stage, our souls will be fully fused, and I'll disappear in your subconscious, becoming a part of you.**

"I see..."

Arceus: That's also one of the main reasons for our presence here, we're here to help you train.

"And how are you gonna do that ?"

Palkia: Some of us are gonna enroll in your school, to both keep an eye on you and on those devils.

"I'm not even surprised anymore..."

Arceus: I also wanted to personally thank you, both for saving him from dissipating, and helping keeping his powers in check.

"By hearing that, it sound like you guys have some backstory together..."

**Giratina: More than just "some backstory" he's the one who sealed me away in the distortion realm.**

Arceus: You tried to destroy this entire dimension !

"WAIT WHAT ?!!"

**Giratina: It was billions of years ago, I already told you I got over it a long time ago !**

Arceus: That's why I'm glad your host isn't a destroyer himself.

"So you're saying that I'm acting as a seal of some sort ?"

Palkia: Exactly, you may not realize it yet, but you're currently preventing him from using his full strength. However if you were to lose control of your powers, he could get back in control.

He continued to explain me some details about Giratina's powers, such has what to NOT do with them, and something about the "neutrality" of gods, all while Giratina and Arceus were still arguing together, under the amused gaze of the spirit trio, who somehow got pop-corn.

About that whole "neutrality" thing; apparently, gods and dragon gods can't take part for any of the three factions, which explain why they reacted so fast when they spotted the tomato trying to recruit me.

"Let me get that right: If I start a conflict with one of the three faction, as long as it's personal matter, you're not allowed to help me ?"

Dialga: Precisely, and that's one of the few things that were worrying us, since you may be not strong enough to stand against the high-ranked ones on your own.

Palkia: You may have defeated a fallen angel on your own already, but he was merely a basic soldier. Trust me, their leaders are way stronger than them.

"I see, so what's the plan ?"

Palkia: Like I said, we're going to enroll in your school, and train you in magic, hand-to-hand combat, and swordsmanship.

"That along with Giratina's mental training, It's going to hurt..."

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt a tug on my back, and I noticed Palkia and Dialga trying to hold their laugh. I worriedly turned around, and saw my tendrils trying to strangle Arceus on their own will.

"Were they... Always like that ?"

Palkia: More or less... They never get along. Even when he was living with us, they would always fight over little things, mostly about who is the strongest.

"I don't intend to sound rude, but you should leave before he kills someone..."

Arceus: Do not worry, we were about to.

I retracted the tendrils in my back, much to Giratina's protest, and I accompanied them back.

Arceus: Some of us will see you tomorrow, until then, I recommend you to stay alert of potential threats.

"Don't worry about that, according to them, I'M the potential threat here."

We parted way and they all teleported away, while I prepared myself for bed, and another training.

**Meanwhile, the ORC clubroom, 3rd person POV:**

A certain red-haired devil was currently freaking out.

Rias: What...The hell...Was THAT ?!!

The clubroom door suddenly swung open, and two other girls entered the room.


End file.
